Chrono Armor
by Plot
Summary: *Ch.1 UPDATED! Ch.2 UPLOADED!* After disrupting time it self. The digidestined find themselves in a troubled past and an uncertain future. Whether they unlock the power within themselves or not, in the end it may not even matter.
1. Corruption of Time

Disclaimer: No I do not own digimon! Toei and those Bandai people own it. This is purely for the reader's enjoyment.  
  
Author's Notes: Couple of quick notes. First, read Desperate Slash before this to get a better understanding of the situation at hand. Second, Hey thanks for reading this hope you like it. Oh and it feels a bit rushed doesn't it? Just so you know it is only because I wan to quickly get the more exciting points I have planned.  
  
"Corruption of Time"  
  
Somewhere in the digital world.  
  
"Yes I realize they will be in my way for the conquest of the digital world." a voice from the shadows boomed.  
  
"Then you must realize that they are a force to be reckoned with, but then again they're not so tough," Said a meek low voice also covered by the shadows  
  
"Ah, you are right because the digidestined will finally meet their maker!" heavy steps could be heard as a digimon unlike any other stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Because I am Millenniummon, the bringer of death to the digidestined!!!" Milleniummon then turned to the other digimon.  
  
"Well boss, if you want to do it then Clockmon is by your side to the end along with my companions" behind Clockmon was an odd assortment of digimon ranging from rookie to ultimate.  
  
"Very well Clockmon, rally the troops and attack a digimon village." he paused grinning demonically ". and kill all the inhabitants! That will catch the attention of those humans!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Clockmon turned to his fellow digimon. "You heard the boss lets do it, but then again.."  
  
***********  
  
"What!" Izzy was now on the verge of insanity after being stuck at the same level for nearly an hour.  
  
"Izzy I can't believe you! Here I am lending you a game to beat and WHAT?! You can't even beat the second level!" smirked Tai who had put the difficulty to extreme when Izzy was in the restroom.  
  
"Whatever Tai" Izzy shut off the console and begin to turn his attention on the noises coming from his laptop.  
  
"Huh, mail?" Tai said knowing the noise all to well.  
  
Izzy went to the laptop and lifted the screen up. He went to his mailbox and opened the new piece of mail with no address.  
  
"Tai, I think you should take a look at this." Izzy said solemnly.  
  
"Whats up?" Tai said taking a look at the screen. It was terrible, to say the least, as countless tiny huts were on fire with tiny digimon running rampant. They watched as each of them broke up into data, their existence erased.  
  
"Where is this happening.?" Tai said angrily.  
  
"I got the coordinates. We might still make it in time!" Izzy said in frustration.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tai then stood up with a fist balled up.  
  
"Right Tai, lets get the others" Izzy said with a little more enthusiasm.  
  
*******  
  
At least 2 hours later at the school compurter lab. Tai and Izzy had fully reported the situation to the others.  
  
"Alright, is everyone here?" Tai's voice boomed over the whole lab. Tai looked around the room only to find one person missing from the bunch..  
  
But as usual some people are just lazy.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Davis rushed into the room with his goggles over his eyes.  
  
"I am really sorry I'm late. You know the girls just would not let me leave." Davis said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Sure Davis, I bet you were asleep." Yolei spoke up with a smirk.  
  
"Hey guys chill out, this is not the time for this pointlessness. We got to go the digital world now!" Matt said trying to stop the childish bickering. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Davis stepped up in front of the computer screen.  
  
"Digiport Open!!!" they said bringing their D-3 to the front of the screen and with a blast of light the group vanished.  
  
*******  
  
They appeared at the remains of the village looking around cautiously.  
  
"Hey, is that." Sora looked in the direction of a small group of digimon heading towards the village.  
  
"Gomamon!" Joe and the others ran towards their digimon.  
  
"Hi Joe! It's nice to see you again buddy!" Gomamon smiled  
  
"Save your hellos for later! I've got a bad feeling.." Kari said biting her lip and holding Gatomon in her arms.  
  
An eerie silence broke across the field. Though all that could be heard was the hiss of the fires, still raging in the now night sky. Gatomon then hopped to the ground out of her digidestined arms now sensing something or rather someone.  
  
"Your instincts serve you well, but then again they're not so great." A voice in the area bellowed.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to the villagers!" Davis said as he finally began to assume his role as a leader.  
  
" The villagers? Well I'd figure the e-mail that was sent clearly showed the fate of the villagers, but then again maybe not." The voice spoke again but this time as if it was closer.  
  
"You better show yourself or I'm coming after you" Tai said with a smirk of a person who had witnessed death far to many times.  
  
All around in the forest glowing red eyes were made apparent by the thick darkness.  
  
"Attack! Lay waste to the digidestined and their digimon alike!" with that an enormous force began to break through the trees, with in Clockmon leading the charge.  
  
Tai stood froze freight for the briefest moment before turning to the others.  
  
"Everyone digivolve now!" Tai said turning his back to the oncoming force and raising his digivice. The others did the same.  
  
"Augumon Warp Digivolve to... WARGREYMON" "Gabumon Warp Digivolve to.... METALGARURUMON" "Tentomon Digivolve to... KABUTERIMON" "Biyomon Digivolve to..... BIRDRAMON" "Gomamon Digivolve to... IKKAKUMON" "Palmon Digivolve to.....TOGEMON" "Wormon Digivolve to.....STINGMON"  
  
The rest of the digidestined yelled out "Digi-Armor.ENERGIZE"  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to.. FLAMEDRAMON" "Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to.. SHURIMON" "Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to.. DIGMON" "Gatomon Armor Digivolve to.. NEFERTIMON" "Patamon Armor Digivolve to.. PEGASUSMON"  
  
With a bright flash of light they appeared staring at the oncoming threat.  
  
"Guys, stay back!" Flamedramon said above the stampeading army. With that the digidestined fell back behind a hill small hill.  
  
Mimi shut her eyes tight not wanting to see the bloodshed to come. Yolei stood beside her trying to console her as her emotions gave way to tears.  
  
Wargreymon took flight and darted straight into the air with Metalgarurumon beside him. At a high enough distance they looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon lifted a huge ball of energy into the air and flung it at the army.  
  
"Metal wolf claw!" All over Metalgarurumon compartments opened and spewed forth a slew of rockets at the army.  
  
*******  
  
A Megadramon was the first to notice the blasts as they came out of a group of clouds.  
  
"Darkside Attack!" The Megadramon shot forth a volley of his own missiles to counter the ones incoming, but to no avail as the missiles broke through heading its way to the army with alarming speed.  
  
The digimon below finally took notice and began to yell in panic.  
  
The missiles touched down nailing digimon and the ground alike. Then a huge ball of raw energy emerged tailing the missiles  
  
********  
  
The blast was incredibly destroying at least half of the remaining force.  
  
The digidestined digimon finally began to engage the enemy.  
  
******** "Take this!" Kabuterimon closed his fists and began using a Rockmon as his punching bag. Nanimon jumped on his back wrapping his arms around Kabuterimon neck, choking the life out of him.  
  
"Nghhh.!" was all Kabuterimon could make out as he took flight. He then took hold of Nanimon and flung him at Rockmon. The impact exploded Nanimon's huge head and cracking Rockmon's armor and they both broke up into data.  
  
********  
  
Togemon was coming fist to fist with an Apemon. Togemon was hit across the face as Apemon jumped up and jumped kicked her across the head, knocking her to the ground, unable to get up. Apemon snarled and brought up his bone club up for the kill. A huge ninja star appeared in Apemon's back blowing him up into atoms. Shurimon then landed next to Togemon.  
  
"Having trouble?" Shurimon questioned as he appeared retracting the ninja star.  
  
"You know me, I was never much of a fighter." Togemon said waving a fist angrily.  
  
Shurimon helped her up the best he could and sprigged deeper into the battlefield.  
  
********  
  
Flamedramon was in a tight situation fighting off attacks by numerous opponents who just would not leave him alone.  
  
A nearby Meramon drove a fist deep into Flamdramon's chest apparently cracking off a piece of the armor. Flamdramon's eyes bulged out as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach in apparent pain.  
  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon drove his fist into Flamedramon's open stomach freezing him into an ice cube.  
  
The ice began turning a shade of red as the ice burst, and Flamedramon took flight into the night sky.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon's body erupted into flames and dove into the crowd of digimon below him breaking them up into atoms.  
  
Flamedramon fell to the floor panting and held his stomach. He winced in pain for a second and continued walking deeper into the fray.  
  
**********  
  
Digmon shoved yet another drill into Minotarumon in attempt to stop him from his insane rage.  
  
Minotarumon snarled and head butted Digmon impaling him with one of his horns below the neck.  
  
"Ack!" Digmon cried out in pain as Minotarumon move his head deeper.  
  
Stingmon arrived and kicked Minotarumon in the gut rocking him back in pain. Digmon hit the floor barely able to sustain the armor evolution.  
  
Stingmon seeing Minotarumon's open wound took flight and landed behind him.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" A blade of energy emerged from his wrist and he drove it into Minotarumon before he could react. Minotarumon turned around as if still able to fight, but then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and bursted into atoms.  
  
Stingmon walked to his friend looking at him in a weaken state.  
  
"Come on get up. You can make it." Stingmon pulled up Digmon who had recovered a bit from the attack.  
  
Digmon stood up "Thanks Stingmon, I thought I was goner for sure." With his country hick accent as they walked into another battle.  
  
**************  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon's horn shot out reveling a rocket as it headed to the battlefield as a sort of long-range support.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shot out fire rockets from her wings at any enemy digimon close to the digidestined.  
  
Ikkakumon and Birdramon had stayed a bit behind from the others to guard the digidestined. They watched as Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon both tied up a group of digimon with their golden noose attack.  
  
********  
  
Clockmon had been crafty and was hiding in a bush more like a coward then any thing.  
  
"Ha! I'll just sneak up on the little digidestined and kill them then their digimon are useless, not even able to digivolve!" Clockmon continued to creep closer to the digidestined by the second.  
  
*******  
  
The guys were found surveying the battle peering above the hilltop, shouting all sorts of words of encouragement.  
  
"Do it Flamedramon!" Davis shouted "Kick all their Asses!" Matt, Tai, and Joe shouted with much more enthusiasm.  
  
Mimi began to sob, "I don't want Palmon to die!"  
  
"Mimi, were worried about our digimon too, but you have to have faith that they'll make it out alive." Sora spoke patting Mimi on the back.  
  
"Sora's right you know, it's hard to watch our friends fight while we constantly worry." Yolei said through clenched teeth a bit pissed at the whole situation.  
  
Kari stood quietly sensing something in a nearby bush.  
  
*********  
  
Wargreymon had sensed something wrong, maybe from his strong bond with Tai or rather his own instincts. He took off in the direction of the digidestined just before a scream was heard all across the battlefield.  
  
*********  
  
Clockmon had shown himself from out of a bush with his hammer pulled out at least 100 feet away from the digidestined.  
  
Kari was now stepping back as Tai and Davis stepped in front of her.  
  
"Stay back!" Tai shouted rising up his sleeves as if ready to fight.  
  
"Oh no, Digidestined, you must suffer for all the lives you have taken this night!" Clockmon took out his hammer.  
  
"Tai, stay back!" Wargreymon was now rushing to their aid. "Terra Force!" The blast headed to Clockmon who was busy unleashing his own attack.  
  
"Crono Breaker!" He swung his hammer at a clock that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
The blasts collided causing an explosion to engulf the entire digital world.  
  
******  
  
Somewhere..  
  
"What!" Tai was looking around on his back and saw he was in a room full of clocks. All the clocks were running backwards and beside him were his friends who were knocked out completely. He looked at the roof of the room and saw himself and the team defeating Piedmon. Tai wondered what the heck was going on and tried to get up to leave. He seemed unable to get up as if something was pulling him down. The scenes now moved faster and showed Tai when he was little with Kari. Then it showed something Tai had saw, but not like how it was shown. Gennai was in a fierce fight with Piedmon and he witnessed Gennai glow with power.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Tai said gawking and then he felt something tug him away from this reality.  
  
**********  
  
Davis finally awoke, he his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness and than looked down  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Davis yelled as he found himself plummeting toward water. He put on his goggles quickly in the midst of the chaos.  
  
The others were wide awake now finding that their digimon were still K.O.  
  
"Huh what's that?" The others turned around to look in the direction to see something speeding towards them.  
  
"Move out quick!" The digidestined grabbed their digimon and darted separate ways but it was to late.  
  
"Argh!" A voice rang out from the speeding object as it turned sharp right crashing into some trees.  
  
"PWOOOSH" the digidestined hit the water sinking deep into the abyss.  
  
Yolei made it to the surface first now holding a conscious wet bird.  
  
"Oh dear what happened here?" Hawkmon looked around from above the waters surface  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei hugged Hawkmon tightly.  
  
All around her heads began to surface gasping for breath.  
  
*******  
  
They had swam to shore with their now awakened digimon.  
  
"We should find where that thing crashed." Ken said putting Wormon on his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, we should see if there all right, I mean, it might have been a plane!" Izzy stood up shaking wildly like a dog to get dry.  
  
Tai took this into consideration and they decided to find the crash site.  
  
******  
  
"So that's what it was!" Joe said looking from a bush at the Mekinoirmon that crashed.  
  
"Than that means we're in the digital world." Izzy connected the dots and proceeded to walk toward the Mekinoirmon.  
  
"Hold on Izzy, let me take a look first." The others stood back as Tai and Agumon were now inches away from the Mekinoirmon.  
  
"Ugh.." A moan was heard from within the steel beast. The cockpit opened in a rush of stem and haze.  
  
Tai took a step back realizing who it was immediately.  
  
"Gennai!" they all said gawking at the young form of their old mentor.  
  
"Hello?" Gennai stumbled to the ground, looking at all the blinking eyes.  
  
Quite unexpectedly, a rocket hit the middle of the small plain where they were, sending dirt all over the place.  
  
The digimon, too weak from the previous battle could only dodge the blast. Gennai was standing up looking at the air with hate.  
  
"Hahahahahahahah!" A figure appeared among the smoke followed by some digimon.  
  
"No it can't be." Tentomon said with awe as the dust cloud revealed Piedmon.  
  
"I'm honored to be known by absolute strangers how touching, so who might you be?" Piedmon looked at the children suddenly realizing their partner digimon moving in front of them.  
  
"This is too rich! You must be the digidestined!" Piedmon laughed to himself. Gennai was now looking at the destined perplexed.  
  
"Well than I guess I should begin the first act." Piedmon turned to the Mekanoirmon and nodded. The Mekanoirmon shot forth their missles at the crashed Mekanoirmon with no remorse.  
  
Gennai dived to the ground as the Mekanoirmon behind him exploded, destroying the eggs, crests, and tags.  
  
Already the damage had been done as their digimon began to break up into atoms. Tai knelt next to his partner who was disappearing rapidly. The digimon instantly knew what was happening and rather than whine they felt they owed their partners a proper farewell.  
  
"Tai remember. I will always be with you even if I never existed" Agumon was now just a floating head his time was going fast.  
  
"I know buddy I'll. never forget you" Tai looked at the ground not able to see his best friend die before his eyes. With that Agumon disappeared.  
  
There were only tears that flowed from the destined eyes as everyone beside Tai just slumped to the floor not even able to speak to their partner as they were erased from history.  
  
"How could you.." Davis held his D-3, which was now static.  
  
"Simple, really, I just couldn't let those hazards run amok in my world. Now then lets finish this." Piedmon smirked evilly at the whimpering digidestined.  
  
"No, stop, they have suffered enough. Let them go and take me instead!" Gennai spread his arms out appearing in front of the digidestined.  
  
"Sounds interesting but I have other plans." Piedmon looked to a distant figure in the forest. "Machinedramon will you do the honors of slaying these pathetic humans?"  
  
"With pleasure" Machindramon charged up his Giga Cannon.  
  
"Run children!" Genndai turned his head facing them now.  
  
They had barely heard the command through their sniffling.  
  
"Come on get up and run!" Tai ran to Kari and swooped her onto his back and charged into the forest.  
  
"Yes run along! I want to see how far you get before you disintegrate!" Piedmon clapped his hands together in a complete state of psychosis.  
  
They followed but most of the girls followed in a halfhearted run as if they didn't have anything to live for. It was then that Mimi tripped over something in her run. She tumbled to the ground and was holding her shin in pain. She looked back just in time for the blast to impact..  
  
***********  
  
They had finally stopped running after coming onto a cave in a small mountain. Tai let down his sister next to a wall and sat down next to her. The rest sat around Tai and Kari as if expecting some sort of leadership. Tai pursed his lips to together and then turned to everyone.  
  
"Are we missing anyone?" Tai looked across the tear-stained faces and flung his head back hard hitting it on the rock behind him. Blood was now trickling down to his forehead and he didn't care. "Mimi.." Tai ran his hand across the grass as if searching for her among their stalks. *********  
  
Piedmon, still hovering, examined the destroyed area.  
  
"Hm, I have a bad feeling." Piedmon turned to a two Mekanoirmon "Go search the area make sure their dead!"  
  
The Mekanoirmons took off scaning and looking about.  
  
********  
  
The rain began to bear down on the destined that were huddled inside the confines of the cave. Words were not exchanged as they merely sat against the walls thinking of the lives that were lost. Kari had laid her head down on Tai's lap who was looking at the rain fall.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen it rain here." Sora had taken a seat next to the dazed Tai. He simply nodded and continued looking out, not wanting communication at all. Sora clenched her teeth and made her way back deeper into the cave.  
  
"He's so stupid! Argh here I am trying to comfort both of us and the idiot just stares off into space!" she sits back next to Matt who had fallen asleep from the day's events. She gently brushed through his hair getting a grunt in reply.  
  
"Why do I even bother." she than laid down next to Matt and began to sob. For Mimi, Biyomon, and everyone else.  
  
********  
  
Davis, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, and Cody were found a little ways deeper.  
  
"Oh that Ken!" Yolei looked at the figure sitting at the very end of the cave rocking back and forth.  
  
"Leave him alone, believe me I know how he feels exactly." Davis was recalling the times of DNA digivolution where they felt bonded.  
  
Izzy had a slumped Cody on his shoulders asleep with tears coming out every now and then. Izzy continued to think of how this possibly occurred, sure they were sent to the past and yes their digimon are dead. It just doesn't seem real.  
  
"Guys, don't lose hope. We got to do our best through this time of crisis." Joe pushed up his glasses and sat back against the wall. They nodded, not out of understanding but because without hope what else would they have.  
  
*********  
  
T.K. was standing out in the rain as it continued to downpour.  
  
"PATAMON!" T.K. shouted.  
  
"Come on out buddy!" T.K. was now bearing a strange smile.  
  
"Are you going to make me look for you?" T.K. chuckled and looked up to the sky and collapsed to his knees and began to wail.  
  
Tai watched unblinkingly as if asleep but then something caught his eye. Focusing through the haze of rain a glint a sparkle could be seen. Tai's eyes narrowed and he took off his shirt and coat. He bunched it into a pillow and laid Kari's head atop of it. He walked out now a few feet from the sniveling T.K.  
  
"T.K. get inside." Tai talked above a whisper but enough to give T.K. a hint, and he stood up, wiping the tears replaced by raindrops. He looked at Tai who was transfixed on a distant object, saying no more T.K. rushed inside and gathered the others.  
  
The Mekanoirmon landed with a thud on the grass and looked at the half naked boy in front of him. It began to scan to verify if this was a digidestined or not.  
  
"You took my best friend!" Tai shouted  
  
"You killed my mentor!" Tai clenched a fist  
  
"And you killed MIMI!" the others appeared at the mouth of the cave watching Tai.  
  
"I have nothing else to live for but protecting the friends I have left!" The Mekanoirmon concluded his scan.  
  
Tai lifted up his fists in a futile attempt to drive back the steel beast and charged straight at the Mekanoirmon. Tai ducked under one of the clawed but the other was heading straight for his head.  
  
Time stopped as a pillar of light exploded around Tai.  
  
"What?" Tai looked around everything appeared black and white and he noticed he was the only one moving.  
  
"Am I some sort of spirit of myself?" Tai thought out loud.  
  
"Am I dead?" Tai looked at the claw outstretched at his body.  
  
"Your not dead." A shadowy figure had appeared in a black robe.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai said questioning the strange figure.  
  
"Tai would you say dieing for your friends is just stupidity?" The figure disregarded Tai's question entirely.  
  
"Never, my friends are everything to me!" Tai said raising a fist.  
  
"But to leave you're little sister behind and your family. Wouldn't dieing then be in vain?" The shadowy figure patted Kari's concerned head.  
  
"No, I would never leave my friends or my family! I'm not about to die just yet!" Tai was now in a fighting stance.  
  
"Tai you indeed show true courage." Under the hood a smile could be seen and just like that it disappeared into the black and gray.  
  
Tai stood there for a moment not understanding just what was going on.  
  
Tai was knocked out of his thoughts by the vibration coming from his hip. Tai held his digivice in his hand and felt a gravitational pull it to point towards his body. Tai stood there gripping his digivice tightly and shut his eyes tight. The words had come to him from the depths of soul and somehow they reached his mouth with a defining roar.  
  
"CRONO ARMOR...ENERGIZE!"  
  
A beam of orange launched out of the digivice and pierced his body. Instantly, Tai was covered in armor with a sword that had an enlarged blade (buster sword. FF7). His helmet had horns protruding from the front of his helmet and the sides. The back of the helmet was not covered to compensate for Tai's gigantic hair. The Armor looked similar too Wargraymon's except it's shield was replaced with a red cape with the number 1 and it's gloves no longer had claws. Behind the cape was a noticeable sheath for the sword and imprinted on the chest of his armor, the courage symbol. A courage symbol appeared on the blade also and began to glow violently orange.  
  
Tai was sucked back into his body as time continued again.  
  
*********  
  
"Tai please don't die!" Kari was yelling cautiously as Tai appeared decked out in armor.  
  
"This is impossible, humans can't digivolve!" Izzy looked in awe as all the others did.  
  
Two objects collided with each other as the pillar of light lifted. Tai was holding his sword between two of the claws holding back the deathblow. He hadn't grown as he noticed that the digimon was still taller then him. Regardless, Tai pushed forward with all his might and the sword went through the arm like butter. The Mekanoirmon staggered and righted himself just in time to unleash his twin beam attack at Tai. Tai took it in the chest knocking him back into a tree.  
  
"I can't lift up this sword it's to heavy!" Tai said under fallen leaves.  
  
The Mekanoirmon was thundering towards him. Tai got up with his sword dragging on the floor.  
  
"You got to believe it's light as a feather." Joe yelled out from the mouth of the cave.  
  
Light as a feather, light as a feather, light as a feather. He repeated it in his head with his eyes shut.  
  
"LIGHT AS A FEATHER!" He raised the sword above over his head and brought it down on the charging Mekanoirmon. It instantly twitched and exploded. Tai put the sword in its sheath behind his cape and walked towards the destined, the storm had cleared up and a ray of sunlight could be seen.  
  
"Alright Tai you did it!" The others cheered as Tai stood there with a grin appearing on his face for the first time in a while.  
  
The armor disappeared and was sucked into the digivice. Tai stood there without a shirt and some dirty pants. They kept quiet as Tai sat down on the muddy floor with the others hovering over him. Whipping off the sweat over his face, he brought up a subject the others had neglected and feared.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Tai said staring into all their faces. He saw through their faces that they, indeed, were wondering the same thing.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: DONE! Well device and I can finally get to work on the second chapter. Well but you know I'm not feeling to encouraged to continue for awhile (Review my fic if you want quicker chapters, basically). Better review quick though once I start playing FFIV I may never crawl out of my hobbit hole. Oh I love the opening for Season 1 in Japanese you know "Butterfly" I can't get enough of it. I wrote so much and it really does feel rushed doesn't it? The reason for that is simple. I'm anxious to get into the meat of the story because the battles are a lot more intense. Thanks a bunch device for editing my fic xD. Remember any suggestions/complaints can be sent to me at plot@chaotix.zzn.com . http://personales.com/chile/santiago/kawaii/ this is a good site to get most of the Japanese songs I put down below.  
  
Inspired Japanese music of this chapter: "rojiuranouchuushounen" (there might be a few spaces somewhere) Daiguard. Oh man is this song to get you pumped up! Makes me type a whole lot faster.  
  
Inspired American music of this chapter: "In the End" Linkin Park. If you've heard the song you can surely see its influence.  
  
Inspired anime of this chapter: Evangelion (FEEL THE ANGST BABY!)  
  
Other anime that kick ass: Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO) 


	2. Disappearing Sun

Disclaimer: No I do not own digimon! Toei and those Bandai people own it. This is purely for the reader's enjoyment.  
  
Authors Notes: Well it's January and I thought it was about time to start writing. Thanks for everyone's patience because I hate to be rushed. All the names and digimon techniques come from the D-power digimon directory. Well we are done with the introductions so now we can get deeper into the story and see some cool transformations. Thanks for everything hope you like it ^_^;. Oh yea .; .; review it or die! ::imitates Kefka's laugh::  
  
"Disappearing Sun"  
  
Somewhere in the digital world huddled tight in a cold cave..  
  
After the fight with the stray Mekanoirmon, the digidestined built a small flame inside the cave. The smoke broke through a hole in the top of the cave to see the starry night. Joe silently watched from outside the circle along with Yolei. Davis, Ken, Cody, T.K. and Kari had went to sleep early unable to bear the events of the day.  
  
"So exactly what did happen Tai?" Izzy looked across the fire to Tai who was leaning on the wall with his shirt and pants on again.  
  
"I don't know what happened." Tai said looking back at Izzy. "But the only thing I remember was a flash of orange and me fighting that brute."  
  
"Well it's hard to believe this is actually happening." Joe whispered to the others huddled around. "I mean we just ruined time as we know it. The outcome could be pretty bad if you think about it."  
  
"It's not like we can change it now, I mean, what's done is done. There is no way around it." Matt replied chewing on some gum he had in his pocket. "If there is a way though, we got to find out how it can be done."  
  
"Change time? Can it really be done?" Sora looked deep into the fire, lost in thought. "Still, that evolution really saved us."  
  
"No doubt about it. Without your heroics today we could have.." Izzy looked away from Tai refusing to make eye contact.  
  
"Die? Just say it Izzy because you will have to get used to it!" Tai had a hint of anger in his voice as his looked at the faces around them. "We already lost Mimi."  
  
The slap was quick and was not seen coming from anyone, but Yolei huffing standing next to Tai gave it away.  
  
"How, how could you just give up on her like that!" Yolei whipped the tears forming in her eyes and stormed off deeper into the cave.  
  
*******  
  
The cave remained silent and steadily. They arose with no goodnights and no sweet dreams to follow. The men were at the front of the cave to protect the girls. This was not a picnic for the boys as a cool wind brushed through the mouth of the cave giving them chills. They removed their shirts and used them as pillows, but the shirts still remained a bit damp along with their pants. Meanwhile deep in the cave the girls grouped together to keep each other warm because they had let their pants and shirts dry on a nearby branch of the forest. The night was silent. There was no rustling of leaves, no screech of a digimon, simply silence. To some this is all the noise they could take and in the chill of the night Davis rose from his bed, groggily.  
  
"..." Davis stepped over all the boys and went out into the forest.  
  
"PZZZZZT" Davis didn't seem to realize what he was doing because it started dripping down his leg.  
  
"Great! Just to make my day complete!" Davis finished up and was about to start making his way back to the others when...  
  
"Who's there?" Kari asked into the darkness  
  
Davis sighed and muttered to himself "perfect.." He spun around to call back. "It-It's me Kari."  
  
"Oh hey.." Kari had now become visible to Davis as she stepped in front of him; even in the night the red in Davis's face was apparent. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Bathroom.." Kari then looked down and back up again quickly. She sighed and shifted her weight as if annoyed. "Zip that up please."  
  
"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry it was an accident, please, I didn't do it on purpose." Davis hastily zipped up his pants, blushing mad.  
  
"Relax, I'm used to it, really. You wouldn't believe how bad Tai is for a brother and since we share the same room, we got used to each other." Kari put a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Sorry..why are you all red? I told you it's not new for me."  
  
Davis had indeed been hiding something from Kari. Apparently in her groggy state of mind, she forgot she was nearly naked and was looking very nice. Black looked good on her so he thought. He really hated to say it, but he really didn't want to be thinking about such lustful ideas on this day.  
  
"Oh but I guess you never saw Jun naked, huh?" Kari looked down at herself and chuckled "Listen Davis I really don't want to even argue with you about this. Lets just forget this happened because today is not a good day for me." Kari appeared on the verge of tears and looked about to collapse. She looked up trying not to make contact with Davis's understanding eyes. Davis did what he thought was the normal, no, the human thing to do by putting aside Kari's beauty, and embraced her. Kari simply kept looking up to the winking stars and then Kari let her heavy burden fall out of her eyes onto Davis's shoulders.  
  
".." Davis remained silent as Kari sniffled and sobbed.  
  
He didn't know what else to do; he knew no words of comfort for there would be none for what had happen. Kari turned to face Davis who smiled at Kari halfheartedly and felt herself break into a similar smile back at Davis.  
  
"Davis is that you please.help me." Mimi had appeared leaning on a tree with some scrapes and cuts and her clothes were ripped here and there.  
  
"Mimi! Hang on!" Davis quickly went to support the trembling Mimi and turned to Kari. "She needs rest. I don't think it's anything, serious she's just exhausted."  
  
Kari flipped an arm over her shoulders and with Davis's help returned Mimi to the cave.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning..  
  
"Mimi!" Yolei had tossed herself on Mimi and hugged her tight, tears running down her face.  
  
"Listen maybe you should get dressed first." Mimi looked at the girls who had surrounded her and the guys viewing the girls from behind. Mimi stared them down and they looked away pretending they had scene nothing.  
  
The girls went out to the nearby river and washed themselves. The then put on their dry clothes and hurried back to the cave where something good was cooking.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" Sora looked as Tai and Matt were cooking some eggs in a pan and the fire crackling beneath it.  
  
"The pan came from good old reliable Joe." Izzy put on the first smile since they had got to this place.  
  
Joe waved his huge backpack with pans, plates, pots, etc. "Never know when you might be stranded in an alternate reality." They all gave a healthy laugh.  
  
"Still, where did you get these eggs?" Kari wondered as the eggs sizzled and popped.  
  
"When I was wandering the wilderness I came across a vending machine or two and they have anything you could want for free!" Mimi said cheerfully  
  
"So when Mimi told us we went out to look for it and got some eggs for breakfast." Tai chuckled.  
  
"Watch what your doing Tai or your going to burn them!" Matt quickly grabbed a plate from Joe's pack and placed a fresh egg on the plate. "Who wants it?"  
  
"Did you guys get drinks?" Davis said taking the first plate.  
  
"..." Tai and Matt looked back and forth at each other.  
  
"Very smooth Tai." Matt said nudging Tai.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Tai said nudging him back.  
  
"Oh will you guys quit it, I'll get it." Sora said eyeing daggers at Matt.  
  
"It's that way right?" Sora said pointing into the forest.  
  
"..." An awkward silence fell on the group.  
  
"I know where it is! Hang on!" Izzy got up and quickly grabbed his pack. He went to stand next to an angered Sora.  
  
"Thank you, Izzy. It's hard to find gentlemen in this place." Sora again glared daggers at all the boys present. Sora grabbed Izzy by the arm and they walked into the forest.  
  
"What just happened?" Cody said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's not a big deal, Cody. She wasn't mad with you." Matt sighed.  
  
"I would like some eggs please." A hand appeared and grabbed Matt by the shoulder.  
  
"WAHHHHHH!" Matt yelled loudly making everyone there laugh loudly. Matt blushed as he saw that it was only Ken who had returned from far deep in the cave smelling fresh food. "Damn it, Ken, I could have had a heart attack!" Matt continued breathing deeply as the others kept wailing.  
  
Ken smiled and said, "I'm sorry but Tai saw me coming and mouthed to me to scare you."  
  
Tai had suddenly gone white as Matt was waving a fist in anger. Tai made a run for it with Matt close behind him screaming various curses.  
  
Ken helped himself to some eggs and chuckled to himself. "Nothing better to kill the blues then some laughter." He looked as the others were outside now trying to hold back the two.  
  
********  
  
Deep in the forest.  
  
"Are we going the right way?" Sora said no longer latched on to Izzy.  
  
"Yeah were really close." Izzy looked around and then he spotted it a few yards ahead. "Hey, there they are!" Izzy looked back at Sora who now was smiling sweetly back at Izzy.  
  
What is Sora's deal does she like Tai, Matt, Joe,. Me? Izzy thought. "Listen Sora I've been meaning to ask you." Sora walked up in front of Izzy and put her hands in front of her.  
  
"What is it?" Sora said smiling.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you liked someone?" Izzy said putting his hands in his pockets. "Like maybe Matt or Tai"  
  
"What about you, I can't like you?" Sora said teasingly catching Izzy off guard. "I don't know if I can choose."  
  
"Oh I see, listen, we better hurry up or the others might get mad." Izzy said chuckling nervously.  
  
"Alright." Sora made a dash for the vending machines. "Come on Izzy, catch up!"  
  
They ran to the vending machines and stopped in front of them panting.  
  
"Haven't done that in a while." Izzy said straightening himself.  
  
"I think this one is for drinks." Sora pointed to one that had a large neon green sign across it saying "BEVERAGES" and the other saying "FOOD & SNACKS".  
  
".." Izzy just nodded and went to the beverages machine. Izzy noticed a speaker where you should pay money and spoke into it. "Eleven orange juices." Nothing happened.  
  
"Wow! a customer, this is great!" A sickly green blob moved out from the part of the vending machine where the drinks drop. "You will be needing something to order." The Numemon went back inside the machine and brought out a Menu entitled "BEVERAGES". "It's all there, anything you could want." Izzy took the menu and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks Numemon." Izzy said looking at the menu and the Numemon slithered back into the vending machine.  
  
"You think that was normal?" Sora said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You think the digital world is?" Izzy said, not looking up.  
  
"Alright, I understand now." Izzy said now turning back to the mike.  
  
"May I please have 11 orange juices." Izzy said calmly as the orange juice in cartons fell to the bottom. Izzy began to stuff them into his pack.  
  
"So that's it you have to say "May I please" before you can get some food." Sora said amazed. Izzy finished packing and looked back at the machine and said "Thank you."  
  
"Lets get back." Izzy said walking past Sora who was yawning loudly.  
  
They didn't walk far when an arrow zoomed through the air nearly hitting Sora.  
  
"Who's there!" Izzy looked around and spotted the culprit on a nearby branch with his bow out and loading another arrow. He was made out of straw and had tattered green tunic and gray pants. His face looked like a scarecrows and his hat had a buckle. "Quick behind the tree!" Izzy grabbed Sora and pulled her behind the nearest tree.  
  
Izzy pulled out his digivice and pointed it out from behind the tree and waved it around until he heard his digivice beep. He looked down and a pixilized version of the enemy appeared on the screen along with his name and stats.  
  
"Nohemon, Armor, Puppet-Virus digimon, Attack: Delusion Claw." Izzy looked to Sora who had gone white and was now clutching her own digivice.  
  
"We have to do that evolution!" Sora peered over the trunk and saw that the digimon was no longer there.  
  
"But how can we do it?" Izzy looked around and saw the digimon appearing from a nearby bush.  
  
"How dare you enter my forest!" Nohemon said savagely as he drew closer to there position.  
  
"Ok I got it! You run and before he can shoot you I'll tackle him and then maybe I can evolve." Izzy said with his fist balled up.  
  
"What if you get hurt!" Sora said whiningly  
  
"If our digimon ever see us in danger they digivolve so maybe it's the same for us. Now go hurry!" Izzy pushed Sora out from behind the tree and she took off.  
  
"There you are!" Nohemon raised his bow and loaded an arrow.  
  
Izzy came out from behind the tree and ran towards the back of Nohemon.  
  
"Ha gotcha kid!" Nohemon turned around swiftly and shot an arrow directly at Izzy. Izzy leapt to the side. The arrow caught Izzy in the leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Izzy fell with a thud clutching the arrow protruding from his leg.  
  
"Izzy!" Sora stopped running and looked back at Izzy on the ground with Nohemon hovering over him.  
  
"I bet it hurts, here let me help you!" Nohemon pulled out the arrow with a slurping sound filling the air as it was removed. Izzy clutched his wound tighter now as the blood freely left his body.  
  
"Well if you're in so much pain please allow me to put you out of your misery." Nohemon grabbed the arrow he had just pulled out and pulled it back on his bow.  
  
"NO! Izzy, I love you!" Sora cried running back towards them.  
  
*******  
  
Back at the cave, afternoon...  
  
"What's taking the guys so long?" said T.K. who had recently woken up and eaten some eggs.  
  
"They have been gone a while." Tai said yawning.  
  
"You don't think Izzy would..." Matt's eyebrow started to twitch at the thought.  
  
"Well, they have been gone awfully long." Mimi teased.  
  
"Hold on, you guys hear that?" Ken suddenly stood up looking around cautiously.  
  
"The Mekanoirmon lost its signal right around here." Deputymon whistled to himself.  
  
"Why the hell would Piedmon send us here?" Starmon kicked a rock into a tree that was lying on the ground with splinters apparent.  
  
"How the hell did that happen?" Starmon whistled Deputymon over.  
  
"Were not alone." Deputymon raised two revolvers and sniffed the air.  
  
"I'll handle this!" Tai walked out of the cave with his digivice held out.  
  
"Is that a digidestend?" Starmon said squinting  
  
"HEY GUYS, COME OUT! WE FOUND THEM!" Deputymon shouted and out of the forest sprang four Deputymons and Starmon.  
  
"What are you going to do now shrimp?" Starmon chuckled looking at Tai who now was silent.  
  
"CHRONO ARMOR ...ENERGIZE!"  
  
A shout from within the cave echoed and out came Mimi. She had tight armor made out of leaves of digizodium and colored velvet. Her helmet came over her eyes and was shaped into a rose bud with a bright red. Out from behind her helmet her, pink locks drifted in the air behind her as she dashed toward the group.  
  
"Mimi wait hold on!" Tai fumbled as he tried to stop staring at Mimi. He finally grasped his digivice and yelled out.  
  
"CHRONO ARMOR...ENERGIZE!"  
  
Tai had reappeared instantly decked out in his armor and charged toward the battle.  
  
"What the hell are they doing!" One Starmon yelled wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Forget it, just finish them quick!" The main Starmon raised his arms and yelled. "METOR STREAM!"  
  
"Damn it!" A star hit Tai in the chest and it had already pierced a bit through his armor. Tai threw his cape over him protecting him from the on coming stars that bounced off harmlessly.  
  
"Tai quick let me look at that." Mimi had appeared next to him with her hand hovering over the wound concentrating. The wound sealed up instantly.  
  
"Thanks Mimi!" Tai said touching the hole in his armor.  
  
"Don't thank me yet." Mimi lifted her hands up as a gun was pressed to the back of her head and they were surrounded by Starmon and Deputymon.  
  
"Don't you move." The head Deputymon chuckled. Numerous guns were pulled out and were aimed at the two.  
  
*******  
  
Back in the Forest...  
  
A pillar enveloped a teary eyed Sora. Time stopped and everything was colored black and gray.  
  
"No please Izzy!" Sora threw her arms around Izzy's neck and began to cry.  
  
"What are you doing?" A Shadowy figure appeared where Soras still body stood.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sora said moving a hand to her eyes to stop the tears.  
  
"Give it up Sora, I know the truth. You can't play that game with me. I know how you truly feel." The hooded figure crossed its arms under its sleeves.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora now got up and looked at the figure with interest.  
  
"Do you really love Izzy?" The figure stood still with the hood covering its face.  
  
"Sure I think. I don't know." Sora said looking down at the floor.  
  
"You don't even know your true feelings! What have you learned from your travels!" The hooded figure remained still.  
  
"With Biyomon gone I now know what it truly means to love. So you're wrong I do know what I feel. No one, not even you can tell me otherwise! I do love Izzy!" Sora's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I knew you had it in you Sora." The figure walked into the forest and disappeared.  
  
Sora was knocked out of her thoughts by the vibration coming from her hip. Sora held her digivice in her hand and felt a gravitational pulling it to point towards her body. Sora stood there gripping her digivice tightly and shut her eyes tight. The words had come to her from the depths of her soul and somehow they reached her mouth with a defining roar.  
  
"CRONO ARMOR...ENERGIZE!"  
  
A beam of red light shot out from her digivice piercing her body. Instantly, Sora was covered in armor. Her armor was burgundy with fiery wings protruding from her back. Her helmet covered her entire head except for the mouth area. A beak came out from where Sora's nose should be and curved downward. Her eyes were now alight in the same color as her armor and her pupils became wide. Her chest and arms were covered in thin armor. Her legs also were covered in thin armor. On her hands claws appeared outstretched. The same occurred to her feet, which looked more like birds feet now. The love symbol appeared on her chest in vermilion and then the symbol burned bright. The black and gray world disappeared in the vast light.  
  
The pillar lifted with Sora now sprinting madly towards the snickering Nohemon.  
  
********  
  
A few moments passed in the cave..  
  
"So were are the rest of your buddies?" A Deputymon pressed his foot on the back of Tai's exposed head.  
  
"What friends?" Tai said trying to stay calm with the dirt all over his armor.  
  
"How about you girly?" A Starmon pulled Mimi's hair hard snapping her neck back.  
  
".." Mimi remained silent.  
  
"Shit! I can't take this any longer. I'm going out there." Matt began walking to the mouth of the cave.  
  
"No Matt don't do it!" Davis jumped out in front of the steaming mad Matt.  
  
Matt grabbed Davis by his jacket and lifted him up. "You're just going to stand here! Do you not have the crest of friendship within you?!" Davis looked away. "I got to save my friends. You disgust me!" Matt tossed Davis into the wall. Matt walked out into the open.  
  
The digidestined rushed to the fallen Davis who was now bleeding from the head.  
  
"Matt you didn't need to do this." T.K. said looking at Davis who had his eyes shut.  
  
"Matt, I've never seen you truly angry." Cody looked at T.K. and thought it must run in the family.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey, I'm over here!" Matt threw a stone at the back of a Starmon's head.  
  
"Alright punk, you think can get away with that!" The Starmon turned around and began walking toward Matt.  
  
"Forget it, I'll finish this runt off." A Deputmon rose it's gun and aimed it at Matt.  
  
"Give us your best shot!" Ken had stepped out of the cave wearing a smirk.  
  
"Thanks Ken." Matt said to Ken still looking at the Deputymon who now had another gun pointed at Ken.  
  
"Matt, you idiot! You were suppose to make a run for it!" Tai said with his face pressed on the ground.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you just didn't get the job done." Matt didn't move.  
  
"Tai is Mimi still alive?" Ken looked at the Starmon who still had it by her hair.  
  
"Quit the talk! You both are about to die! Now then, finish them off Deputymon." The head Deputymon pressed Tai's face deeper into the dirt.  
  
The bullets left the guns and sailed toward the two. Two pillars appeared where Ken and Matt stood. Time passed in a blink of an eye and they both were armored.  
  
Matt smirked and showed what was between his two gloved fingers. "You guys are slow, I saw that coming."  
  
Ken had blocked the incoming bullet with the blade of his scythe.  
  
Matt's armor has Metal Garurumons mask over his face. His armor is extremely thin to compensate for speed. The armor is dark blue with light blue friendship symbol on his chest. His hands are in gloves with spikes over the knuckles. On the back of his hands two other friendship symbols glowed.  
  
Ken also stood decked out in his armor. The helmet resembles Stingmon's head with the antennas drifting freely in the back of his head. The helmet had eyeholes and ended right above his mouth. Ken held the kindness scythe with both hands. His armor was light and was colored.  
  
"Did anyone but me noticed that Ken is in pink?" Yolei looked at Ken who seemed unaware of the change.  
  
"Think he cares?" Cody said smacking Davis on the face to wake up.  
  
"Good point." Yolei said looking back at Davis who now had a giant band-aid across his forehead courtesy of Joe. Davis looked more asleep then anything as drool left his mouth.  
  
********** Back in the Forest...  
  
Sora leapt into the air and kicked Nohemon across the face sending him flying into a nearby tree.  
  
"Izzy! You ok?" Sora shook Izzy's shoulders hard.  
  
"Sora?! You were able to do it!" Izzy said still clutching his leg.  
  
"What!? you planned on this?" Sora looked a bit taken aback.  
  
"I figure I could find out two things by this diversion. Your armor and how it looked like and if you had feelings for me." Izzy smirked  
  
"I don't believe this!" Sora clenched her taloned hands.  
  
"Take this girly!" Nohemon had risen and had his bow and arrow pointed at Sora. Nohemon released the arrow but Sora took off into the air.  
  
"Come back here!" Nohemon rapidly shot arrows at the flying Sora. Sora disappeared above the treetops. An eerie silence broke over the forest as Nohemon raised his bow and pointed at different directions.  
  
"KIYYYAAAAAAA" Sora dived from atop Nohemon. Her feet and hands were stretched out and before Nohemon knew what was happening, Sora had grasped his bow out of his hand. A gash also appeared across Nohemons chest.  
  
"Cursed girl!" Nohemon blindly charged toward Sora's back.  
  
"LOVES WINGS!" Sora's wings expanded to the treetops and a bright red sphere glowed out of her left hand. Sora calmly turned around.  
  
"DELUSION CLAW!" Nohemon brought his gloved hand over his head a few feet from the confident Sora.  
  
"For threatening the life of a loved one. I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Sora pulled back her arm and jammed the love filled sphere into Nohemons chest. Nohemon stopped and twitched for a moment before breaking into atoms.  
  
"Loves power?" Izzy said silently to himself. Sora broke into another white pillar but this time she returned to the way she was. Izzy rushed toward her the best he could with his wound.  
  
"Sora, are you in pain?" Izzy said concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, I am more worried about your wound." Sora said lightly.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think. How about we support each other to get back." Izzy grabbed Sora's arm and draped it over his shoulder.  
  
They hadn't walked far when Izzy's curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"So how long have you loved me?" Izzy said blushing slightly.  
  
"Since we first came here." Sora said tiredly.  
  
"That was so long ago why now confess your feelings?" Izzy said looking ahead.  
  
"Because I realized the truth about my feelings." Sora looked at the ground passing by under their feet. "I am in love with you Izzy."  
  
"What about Matt and Tai?" Izzy said holding his breath.  
  
"Them too." Sora chuckled softly.  
  
"How does that work!?" Izzy now looked at the back of Soras head.  
  
"Don't you get it Izzy I love everyone and everything." Sora turned to face Izzy and smiled.  
  
"I really don't understand you." Izzy looked away with a frown on his face.  
  
"Who does?" Sora gently rested her head on Izzys shoulders.  
  
"Who does indeed." Izzy whispered and they continued walking toward the cave.  
  
*********  
  
Back at the cave.  
  
"If I were you I'd make a break for the trees." Matt said pushing back the stray bangs from his face.  
  
"You just got lucky runt! Your clearly unnumbered." All the remaining Starmon and Deputymon lined up a few feet from the two armor-clad warriors. The leader Starmon tightened the grip on Mimi and the head Deputymon pushed Tai's face deeper into the ground.  
  
"This is great, I really wanted to test out the full potential of this armor!" Matt clenched his fist.  
  
"I will kill you." Ken striked a pose with his scythe raised over his head.  
  
"Lock and load guys!" The Deputymon pulled out there guns and aimed them at both Matt and Ken.  
  
"OH, your really in for it now!" Matt arched his back and brought his fists to waist level. "GRAHHHHHHHHHH!" Matt yelled out a howl that must have been heard all across the digital world. The ground under him trembled and shook.  
  
"FIRE!" The Deputymon unleashed their blasts.  
  
Matt charged moving between the bullets and shoved a fist at the first Starmon in front of him.  
  
"Uwagh!" The Starmon's eyes widened suddenly at the impact.  
  
"YA, LIKE THAT!" Matt said sneering. The Starmon burst into atoms.  
  
"Crap, that really hurt!" Matt waved his hand in the air trying to stop the swelling.  
  
"Bring it on punk!" A Starmon reared his fist back and launched it across Matt's face.  
  
Matt got up and raised his head. "Now you're playing my game." Matt rose and took on a fighting stance.  
  
The Starmon charged at Matt. Matt ducked the oncoming hook and flipped backward landing a kick across the Starmon's face. The Starmon turned bright red in anger and charged at Matt anew. Matt fell to the floor and sweeped the Starmon off it's feet.  
  
"Take this scum!" Two Deputymon aimed their guns at Matt.  
  
"Shit!" Matt had no time to move as the hot lead pieced his skin.  
  
*********  
  
Ken leapt into the air and dived with his scythe sliding through a Deputymon below.  
  
"He's too fast!" A Deputymon frantically walked, back shooting at the pink blur that was Ken. He ,two, fell to Ken's blade in an instant.  
  
"METEOR STREAM!" A Starmon focused the energy into his hand and blasted at the blur.  
  
"UGH!" Ken flew into the side of the wall with open gashes in his armor already appearing.  
  
"Heh your fast, kid, but ya can't take a hit!" The Starmon charged and shoved a fist into Ken's gut. He then started punching frantically bending Ken's armor.  
  
*********  
  
"Can't do anything without me!" Tai thought. Tai pushed himself up knocking the head Deputymon on top of him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What the!" The Deputymon fell on his back from the sudden outburst of strength.  
  
"Sorry, had to wait for some reinforcements!" Tai pulled out his sword in quickly and jammed it into the fallen Deputymon. The head Deputymon let out an inaudioable scream as he broke into atoms.  
  
"Not a move mister!" The Starmon pulled back Mimi by the hair threateningly.  
  
"..." Tai froze.  
  
"What is this?" Vines appeared from the ground and wrapped themselves around the leader Starmon. Suddenly, spikes erupted from the vines and then tightened their grip.  
  
"ARGH!" The leader Starmon broke into atoms as well.  
  
"Mimi, why did you kill him? I thought you opposed violence?" Tai said disregarding Matt's yells for help as he got pounded into the ground.  
  
"Well it's different now. Also, you just don't pull on my hair!" Mimi said hastily seeing Tai's dissatisfied face.  
  
"Lets finish this!" Tai said and charged out to his friends. Mimi nodded and went towards Matt.  
  
*********  
  
"Come on, take it like a human!" Starmon nailed Ken across the face. Ken's scythe fell out of his grip landing with a thud.  
  
"Then you should take it like a digimon!" A sword appeared though the center of the Starmon. The Starmon broke into atoms without a sound.  
  
"Ken, you all right?" Tai said walking through the atoms.  
  
"Tai! Behind you!" Ken looked at the Starmon sneering from behind Tai. Tai whipped his sword over his head and dropped it down on the Starmon.  
  
"Ha, I thought you might try that!" The Starmon gripped the sword with both hands.  
  
"This isn't good." Tai said under his breathe.  
  
**********  
  
Matt stood up and held his leg that had been shot at.  
  
"Come on, finish me!" Matt said huffing.  
  
"Heh if you say so!" The two Deputymon raised their guns and aimed it at Matt's head. Vines appeared under the Deputmon's feet and pulled them out from under them. Mimi appeared and leaned over Matt. She placed her hand over the wounds and began concentrating. The wounds healed instantly.  
  
"Why you!" The angered Starmon arose and charged at Mimi's back. More vines burst out of the ground and wrapped around the entire body of the Starmon brining him down for the count.  
  
"Thanks Mimi, I can take care of all these jokers!" Matt said getting up confidently.  
  
"Alright no more games! You both die now!" The Deputymon rose and aimed their guns at Matt.  
  
"FRIENDSHIP QUAKE!" Matt rose and shoved his blue glowing left hand into the ground. Mimi stepped back startled. The ground opened up and swallowed the two Deputymon and the fissure kept speeding straight.  
  
"What's that sound?" The Starmon gripping Tai's sword looked back just in time to be swallowed by the fissure. He let go of the sword in panic. The fissure didn't stop as it swallowed a damaged Ken and Tai. The fissure stopped halfway through the middle of the cave.  
  
"Heh I did it!" Matt punched into the air triumphantly.  
  
"Matt, I think you killed Tai!" Mimi said poking him hard.  
  
"What?" Matt looked at Mimi as she nodded. Matt dashed to where Mimi pointed to and looked down.  
  
"Can Tai really be dead?" Matt said dearmoring.  
  
"I think he dragged Ken down with him." Yolei, Kari, T.K., and Cody emerged from the cave looking down as well.  
  
"TAI! Are you ok?!" Kari yelled down the fissure.  
  
"See ya suckers!" The Starmon who had been bound by Mimi's vines made a break for the trees. They turned to Mimi who looked shocked.  
  
"I have to concentrate to hold them still. I was thinking of questioning him afterwards but no use now." Mimi looked frowned and kept looking down.  
  
"Tai, after all we've been through your just going to die like that!" Matt slammed his fist into the ground.  
  
"Big brother." Kari lowered her head.  
  
"TAI! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matt punched the ground forcefully.  
  
"..." Everyone fell into silence except the sobs coming from Kari.  
  
"Guys a little help here." A meek voice raised out of the fissure.  
  
"Tai!" Matt looked down again and saw no one.  
  
"Over here, Matt." Tai appeared far to the side grasping his sword with one hand that was jammed into the side of the fissure and an unconscious Ken hanging limply grasping his black scythe. "Yo."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything!" Matt threw a rock and missed.  
  
"Well, you know I live off the whole melodramatic stuff." Tai grinned.  
  
"Toss Ken up first." T.K. knelt down over where Tai was.  
  
"Alright let's see if I can first. Heh he's pretty heavy." Tai rocked Ken back and forth. With a spurt of power he swung Ken high enough for T.K. to grasp his forearm.  
  
"Let me help." Joe knelt down and grabbed T.K. by the waist. Together they pulled until Ken was on firm ground. Tai flipped himself up and reached down over the edge for his sword.  
  
"You guys ok?" Izzy and Sora returned and were concerned over the gigantic crack running through the ground.  
  
"They found us." Joe crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You guys don't look to good either."  
  
"I'm fine, but Izzy got shot." Sora looked at Izzy who turned away.  
  
"Join the club, Izzy." Matt smirked  
  
"Let me look at that." Mimi bent down under Izzy and grasped his leg and concentrated. The wound sealed up instantly. Mimi finally exhausted, dearmored.  
  
"Phew didn't think I'd live to see another one of those." Mimi stood up and looked across the horizon at the setting sun.  
  
"The sun will sleep now and return soon but don't forget it may not be able to shine on us forever. Because we are the digidestined and our lives are always for forfeit." Ken stood battered and bruised.  
  
"That was deep." Davis said emerging from the cave with a huge band-aid covering his forehead.  
  
An orange glow washed over them like a warm blanket reassuring them that all is not lost but the quest to come will be both mixed with death and heartache. But there they stood alone in a world for at least the third time and yet they felt closer then ever before. A gentle wind danced across their faces and Tai finally spoke.  
  
"I bet that Starmon returned to Piedmon." Cody sighed.  
  
"We'll eat here tonight but they will come back. It's not safe here anymore." Tai dearmored and kept looking at the sun.  
  
"So after we eat we'll have to get out into the forest?" Davis walked up next to Tai.  
  
"Yeah." Tai nodded. Tai patted Davis on the head.  
  
"I'm not a pet." Davis said growling. They all laughed.  
  
"Well we got some orange juice." Izzy said putting down his pack.  
  
"Great. Someone go get some food quickly we got to be out of here by night time." Tai looked back and already Matt and Sora walked away talking cheerfully. A nerve on Tai's head throbbed.  
  
"Alright lets get inside then." T.K. smiled and began walking to the cave with nearly everyone close behind.  
  
"Hey, Kari sorry to worry you." Tai said catching up to her sister.  
  
"Thought that was really funning, huh, Tai!" Kari fumed and stepped on Tai's foot hard.  
  
"OW! Jeez!" Tai hopped around holding his foot. Kari walked away stomping angrily.  
  
"Ya coming Ken?" Tai rubbed his feet through his shoe.  
  
"Sure." Ken looked at the sun still dazed.  
  
"Alright than." Tai began hopping into the cave.  
  
"I feel like the sun has abandoned me and cast me into the shadows." Ken looked down.  
  
"Maybe I'm a little off today." Ken chuckled. Ken grimaced in pain suddenly as sharp pain burned through his skin and armor. It stopped suddenly and Ken breathed deeply and quickly.  
  
"This evolution is painful just to be in." Ken exhaled deeply and recalled something.  
  
"No, He's mistaken I have overcome that." Ken found himself saying. Ken straighten himself and walked back to the cave with his eyes narrowed.  
  
"He's just mistaken." Ken failed to notice one thing as he was finally beginning to dearmor. Black spots had appeared across the back of his armor growing little by little.  
  
"I feel fine." Ken smiled as he bumped into Matt and Sora already returning from a hasty food run.  
  
The sun sunk sank low disappearing over the trees. With it's disappearance darkness arrived unchallenged by no light not even the spark of hope in the hearts of the digidestined eating happily and laughing might not be enough for the darkness to come.  
  
Authors Notes: PUZZA! YO! What a long chapter .; This thing took me all of the month of January and I am finished! FINITO! Oh please reread Chapter 1. I uploaded another version with hoody, the killer whale xD (the figure! That's not what it is just to let you know!). Oh, I hope no one is mad with how Matt is acting. You have to remember he has changed a lot and his digimon just died. Also his friendship quality has grown more powerful. Which means he's not the loner he used to be. Matt at least is still badass you can count on that. Anyway I beat FF4 and it was tough! Now I moved on to FF6, which so far is top notch. Once again thanks go out to device for editing this fic at school! Oh crappidy crap crap! I forgot my World History book! My teacher is going to hang me by my fingernails! I needed to do some HW :/ ! Oh by the way if you see device upload something give him a round of applause. Final thingy go read Holly Chan's fic "Bushido". It's decent. Most of all though don't forget to review PUH-lease! Remember any suggestions/complaints can be sent to me at plot@chaotix.zzn.com . http://personales.com/chile/santiago/kawaii/ this is a good site to get most of the Japanese songs I put down below.  
  
Inspired Japanese music of this chapter: "Makafushigi Adventure" (Mysterious Adventure) Dragon Ball opening. It's such a carefree go for your dreams type of song.  
  
Inspired American music of this chapter: "When the Sun Sleeps" by Underoath. (Look at the title!)  
  
Inspired anime of this chapter: Hand Maid May (Can you say FAN SERVICE!). Probably the romance/comedy thing seeped into my brain and forced me to write the Kari scene.  
  
Other anime that kick ass: Onegai Teacher (Please Teacher) 


End file.
